BFF
"Best Friends Forever"' '— третья песня из альбома "LoliRock". В сериале впервые прозвучала в "To Find a Princess". Текст |-|Английский= Oh, when I start the day I'm checking on my friends To see if they're okay They can count on me And if I'm feeling down My friends will come around We're gonna make some noise We'll be laughing Hey there The stars are in the sky Like a rocket, we can fly We're standing by each other, yeah Hey there Whatever we do We'll make it through No limit where we go When things get tough We are better when together Come rain or shine We'll be always friends forever When things go wrong We rely on one another We won't give up 'Cause we always got each other Here comes the girls, yeah Here comes the girls, yeah Here comes the girls, yeah Here comes the girls BFF, we are true, true, true friends BFF, friendship never e-ends Oh, when I'm in a fix It's hard to figure out Who's gonna tell me where do I go from here? The girls will show the way My friends are always near They'll come and save the day I can count on them And when we get to three United we will be We're gonna have some fun 'Cause we are one We're spreading stars Yeah, the world is ours Hey, we'll take it far We'll be laughing Like a rocket high Here we go, we can fly Take it higher Let's take it higher (United, we go) (United, we go) Let's have a good time When things get tough We are better when together Come rain or shine We'll be always friends forever When things go wrong We rely on one another We won't give up 'Cause we always got each other Here comes the girls, yeah Here comes the girls, yeah Here comes the girls, yeah Here comes the girls BFF, friendship never e-ends |-|Французский= Il n’est pas un seul jour Sans que s’ouvre ton cœur Si tu as les meilleurs Amis pour toujours À chaque heure chaque seconde Même sans changer le monde On fait bouger les choses En s’amusant Tu sais, De penser qu’aujourd’hui Cette amitié nous unit Moins que demain et plus qu’hier Tu sais, De se dire après tout Que la vie devant nous Ne finira jamais Dans l’amitié Le rire est plus fort que les pleurs Et entre nous Pas d’histoires c’est que du bonheur Si ça va mal Un souci des petites rancœurs Là tous ensemble On est bien ici ou ailleurs Les meilleures amies Les meilleures amies Les meilleures amies C’est pour la vie BFF My best friends forever BFF les amies pour la vie Quand tu es dans l’impasse Ensemble on peut faire face Et trouver pour de bon La vraie solution Tu peux compter sur moi Je peux compter sur toi C’est un peu notre loi Les amis c’est ça Même si on est que trois On est comme des milliers Milliers qui à la fin Ne font plus qu’un Non l’amitié Ca ne s’explique pas C’est Parce que c’est toi Parce que c’est moi C’est parce que c’est nous Pour toujours pour toujours Et les galères On passe à travers Ce qu’il y a de plus beau Ce qu’il y a de plus beau C’est Les meilleures amies Dans l’amitié Le rire est plus fort que les pleurs Et entre nous Pas d’histoires c’est que du bonheur Si ça va mal Un souci des petites rancœurs Là tous ensemble On est bien ici ou ailleurs Les meilleures amies Les meilleures amies Les meilleures amies C’est pour la vie BFF les amies pour la vie |-|Бразильский португальский= Começo o meu dia ligando pra vocês Nos vamos ser amigas até o fim Se eu me chatear Tenho com quem contar Também nos divertimos bastante Eu sei, juntas nós vamos brilhar As estrelas alcançar Lado a lado como eu sonhei Eu sei, é tudo de bom Pois seja como for Eu tenho o seu amor Ficamos bem Pois estamos sempre unidas Pode chover Vou com as minhas amigas Me de a mão e podemos ir em frente Vou confiar a amizade é pra sempre Somos amigas Somos amigas Somos amigas Somos amigas B.F.F para sempre amigas B.F.F para sempre amigas Não sei o que fazer Quem vai me ajudar Quem pode me dizer para aonde ir Minhas amigas vão mostra a direção Vem pra me socorrer Posso garantir Eu conto até trés E junto com vocês Nós vamos festejar Sempre juntas Vamos brilhar e nos espalhar Sei, vai ser demais E tão longe Vamos decolar, vamos ao turbo ar Pra bem longe, nós vamos longe Com elas eu vou Com elas eu vou Dar uma festa!!! Ficamos bem Pois estamos sempre unidas Pode chover Vou com as minhas amigas Me de a mão e podemos ir em frente Vou confiar a amizade é pra sempre Somos amigas Somos amigas Somos amigas Somos amigas B.F.F para sempre amigas Появления Интересные детали * В "No Thanks for the Memories" Ауриана и Талия спели эту песню, чтобы вернуть Айрис воспоминания. * В "Camp Princess" Талия исполнила соло этой песни. * Клип на эту песню уже набрал свыше 1 миллиона просмотров на YouTube. Ляпы Галерея Основная статья: BFF/Галерея Категория:Песни Категория:Песни к сезону 1